


This Way With You

by 22ndaisy



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends with Feelings, M/M, chonamgyul superior, is this mutual pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/pseuds/22ndaisy
Summary: It wasn't as if this was going to be Seungyoun's first time in Hangyul's bed. In between random wrestling matches, unplanned naps, rare & brief tickle fights, and study (or game) sessions, Seungyoun has invaded his best friend's bed countless times. But there was just something about the atmosphere that made it feel a little toointimateto take Hangyul up on his offer. A little...too much.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	This Way With You

**Author's Note:**

> titles are hard istg but but but i hope you like this ㅠㅠ

Hangyul lifted his head to give his best friend the shushing signal as the door creaked open.

The child in his arms stirred but was thankfully not woken up.

"I'm sorry," Seungyoun mouthed, hunching over to make sure he didn't make any noise. "Should I leave?"

The younger smiled and shook his head, laying back down, and scooping his brother's smaller frame closer to his own. "What's up?" he whispered inquisitively, looking up at Seungyoun who looked awkward standing in the middle of his room with nothing to do.

The older shrugged. He didn't really swing by for anything important, and it would've been just another weekend - him coming over to either play video games or just hang around while the younger studied - if there wasn't a kid in Hangyul's arms right now.

"Kinda occupied," Hangyul whispered, gesturing fondly at his little brother who was left to be babysat for the afternoon. "He had a bad dream earlier," he added with a small sigh, daring to poke the little boy's chubby cheeks with a finger.

"Poor baby," Seungyoun cooed, pouting in secondhand sadness and making a conscious effort not to melt at the view of Hangyul babying Dohyon while the child slept.

Suddenly, a big yawn escaped him out of nowhere, so he muffled it with the back of his hand; eyes tearing at the effort to stay quiet and not rouse the kid from his slumber.

Hangyul giggled, but paused in alarm shortly after when Dohyon stirred again, murmuring something incoherent in his sleep.

"Oops," Seungyoun sent Hangyul an apologetic shrug which the other just brushed off, figuring that the older just must have been affected by the sight of his sleeping brother.

Truthfully, the two _did_ look super cozy and comfy in the dimness of the bedroom, that Seungyoun felt somewhat sleepy himself. Plus, he pulled an all-nighter just two nights ago and wasn't able to get much sleep last night either.

"We could make space, hyung," Hangyul offered. "It's gonna be a bit cramped though."

In the process of rubbing his eyes sleepily, Seungyoun gave his best friend a surprised look. He wasn't sure whether Hangyul was being serious or not.

But the answer came in the form of Hangyul scooting back closer to the wall, carefully pulling Dohyon with him, so that there was space for Seungyoun.

Now, it wasn't as if this was going to be Seungyoun's first time in Hangyul's bed. In between random wrestling matches, unplanned naps, rare & brief tickle fights, and study (or game) sessions, Seungyoun has invaded his best friend's bed countless times. But there was just something about the atmosphere that made it feel a little too _intimate_ to take Hangyul up on his offer. A little... _too much._

But Hangyul was looking up at him so expectantly and so innocently. It was disarming. It was almost as if he would be utterly disappointed if Seungyoun turned him down, and the older didn't... want that. For some reason.

Besides, it was either that or Hangyul teasing him for being awkward with him of all people. And wasn't that just such a Hangyul thing to do? _That brat._

See, there was nothing going on between him and Hangyul. But Seungyoun sometimes did wish that there was something going on between him and the younger. Because why not? They wouldn't have been best friends in the first place hadn't they genuinely liked each other as people from the get-go, right?

And Hangyul was attractive. In more ways than one. Yes, he had this whole rough & rugged handsome model looks going on for him, but what many of his admirers didn't know was how endearing and just downright child-like Hangyul could be, too. Not to mention that Hangyul was talented, funny, and hella charming.

So yeah, perhaps Seungyoun was whipped for his best friend; the older begrudgingly admitted to himself for the umpteenth time, as he awkwardly crawled into the tiny space that Hangyul made for him, thankful that it was too dark for the other to make out the pink in his neck and cheeks.

"Your Mom picking him up after dinner?" Seungyoun asked in a soft whisper, curled up and perhaps too antsy to look Hangyul straight in the eye. So he busied himself by gently combing his fingers through Dohyon's fringe.

"Before dinner," Hangyul corrected with a voice that sounded nearer than Seungyoun was ready for, making his ears burn even hotter. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but it was enough to make his toes curl.

"Hmmm."

Perhaps Seungyoun didn't feel so sleepy anymore; now painfully aware of how near Hangyul was - the younger's bare arms that were exposed in his sleeveless tank top, his warm breaths caressing Seungyoun's cheek, and the arm that was slung over his little brother's waist bringing their hands close enough to touch.

Seungyoun dared lift his eyes to where he knew Hangyul's gaze was just waiting to be returned. Soft, expressive eyes staring back at him, and studying him with so much familiarity and appreciation that it made his heart beat so wildly and so loudly inside his chest, he was afraid the younger would hear.

"Go to sleep, hyung," Hangyul whispered, a moment before he dragged his eyes away to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom, ~~almost as if he was afraid his eyes would give him away.~~ "Or do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" he joked, chuckling softly.

Seungyoun forced out a scoff, feigning offense and pretending that the idea was so ridiculous.

"You might dream of me though," Seungyoun thought he heard Hangyul whisper as he rolled over to lay on his other side, turned away from Hangyul who was so near yet so far.

Seungyoun sighed and hoped sleep would claim him before he accidentally admits that Hangyul _had been_ frequenting his (day)dreams for months now.

~

Hangyul sighed, not entirely opposed to the idea of his best friend dreaming of him.

**Author's Note:**

> any comment would be welcome hnnnng uwu


End file.
